


Подкидыш

by WTF Snooker 2021 (WTF_Snooker_2021)



Series: Снукер и волшебные существа [1]
Category: Snooker RPF
Genre: Gen, Humor, Magic, Single work, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Snooker_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Snooker%202021
Summary: О волшебных существах и о том, что в снукере все друг другу иногда родственники
Series: Снукер и волшебные существа [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133603
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Подкидыш

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Кен Доэрти был известен тем, что любил проигрывать начало матча. Это помогало ему собираться и побеждать с камбека  
> 2) Марк Селби известен тем, что он как никто умеет выигрывать с камбеков  
> 3) Ронни О'Салливан известен тем, что очень долго камбеки он делать не умел и не любил

В гости тетушку-фейри никогда не приглашали. В гости тетушка-фейри приходила сама.

— Ронни, дорогой, а ты знаешь, что вы с Кеном братья? — пыхтела тетушка, тяжело взмахивая серебристыми крыльями. Четырехдюймовый рост вынуждал ее во время разговоров иногда подниматься в воздух.

Ронни не верил, но фейри-крестной не возражал. Зачем огорчать почтенную даму, которая взмахом палочки может превратить любого человека в козла? (Тетушка, впрочем, до сих пор утверждала, что сэр Родни обрел новую форму без ее участия. Чужие бесхозные деньги, повторяла она, способны на такой эффект и без колдовского вмешательства).

Серебристые крылья захлопали чаще.

— Ронни, дорогой, ты все еще не веришь? — в последние годы тетушка-фейри научилась виртуозно имитировать одышку, и вопрос удался особенно проникновенным.

Ронни не верил, поэтому статистика недавних матчей открылась прямо перед ним. По всему выходило, что после сорока камбеки для него стали нормой, а не исключением.

— Я всегда говорила, что вы братья!..

Тут тетушка-фейри запнулась, подсчитав в уме соотношение удачных камбеков к неудачным.

— Двоюродные.

Ронни вздохнул. Опровергать очевидное не имело смысла.

Он включил телевизор и вздохнул снова. Селби с Робертсоном...

— Какие очаровательные мальчики, — сказала тетушка и решительно спланировала на столик рядом диваном.

В следующий раз она заговорила через несколько часов.

— Ронни, дорогой…

Ронни обернулся. Почтенная дама открыла на его смартфоне Google и взмахами крыльев листала статьи про Селби.

— Ронни, дорогой, — фейри-крестная выглядела растерянной. Отрепетированная одышка исчезла. — А ты знаешь, что у вас с Кеном есть еще один брат?

— Подкидыш, — отрезал Ронни, показывая на счет. — Он ведет 5:1.


End file.
